Falling For You
by Super Smash Sis
Summary: Ness and Lucas finally got to meet up again after the defeat of Tabuu. When they were walking towards home, they started to develop these strange feelings. How will Ness and Lucas handle them? Ness X Lucas implied.


I was glad the brawlers and I had defeated the evil Tabuu. All of the land that was sucked in to subspace was at last, restored. The world never looked so beautiful. I just wanted to stay there forever, but unfortunately, we all had to go home.

All the brawlers formed into groups to head home. Peach, who was surrounded by the Christmas colored plumbers, formed a group. Link, Toon Link, and Zelda, formed another. All the Kings formed a third, and so on. I spotted Red near a tree, who called out a dinosaur-like pokemon, named Charizard. I ran up to him.

"Hey Red! Can I join your group?" I asked.

"Hi Lucas!" Red said as he was climbing onto Charizard, "I'm sorry to say this, but my Charizard can't carry anymore passengers. I know you'll be fine without me! Good luck!" he said as Charizard and the other pokemons took off.

I sighed and looked down. _I thought we we good friends..._

"Hey!" A familiar voice called to me. I turned towards the voice and saw a young boy wearing a red cap with a blue bill, a striped shirt, some denim shorts, and red sneakers. I finally realized who he was. He was the boy that had saved me when Porky was about to attack me when I tripped over a root. He even sacrificed himself when that overweight and ugly man used his trophisizing machine to shoot me. He showed so much kindness to me, as if we were best friends for years. I like him for that.

"Hi," I said shyly. I was always like this whenever I talk to new people.

"You're that boy that Porky was messing with! I'm so glad that you're safe!" The raven haired boy exclaimed.

I blushed a little. "Thanks for saving me. You must think I was really useless at that time," I said and looked away.

"Hey! Don't say that! You're a really brave person! I never had the chance to ask you what your name is. So, what's your name? I'm Ness."

_Ness. What a wonderful name for boy like him._ "I'm Lucas," I said while holding on to my left arm.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lucas!" Ness happily held out a hand for me to shake. I hesitantly took it.

Ness looked around, only to see that most of the brawlers had gone. "Oh... Do you want to go home together?" he asked.

For some reason I was happy that he asked me to go with him. "Sure!" I said merrily.

"Well then, on with our adventure!" Ness said. I had to giggle at his sense of humor.

Ness took my hand and dragged me along with him. I blushed at the sudden action. We walked for hours and stopped to take a little rest. Fortunately, Ness had some water and food in his backpack, or we would have to drink water from the river and hunt animals for meat just for something to eat and I hate seeing killed animals. Yes, I'm a person who loves plants and animals. Did I ever tell you I can communicate with them? It's my specialty. We finally decided it was time to move on, so we got up and continued our journey home.

Suddenly, Ness spoke up. "Hey, can you tell me more about yourself? Like your family and interests?"

When I heard the word "family", I felt hot tears coming. I tried to cover them up. _Darn it! Why do I have to cry in front of him? It just shows that I'm a total weakling!_

When he saw that I was no longer following me, he said, "Oh no! What's wrong?"

"M-My f-family... T-They're all..." I stammered.

Ness put his arm around my shoulder and tried to comfort me. "You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

I felt as if he was only person I could tell him. "I-It's okay. My family... My mother and brother are both... d-dead." I turned to look at Ness, and his face was full of shock. He looked as if he didn't want to hear anything more coming out of my mouth.

"W-What about your father?" Ness asked.

"I don't know! It's been so long since I've seen him." In response, Ness wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me into a heart-warming hug. "Aw, Lucas. I miss my family too. I've been here ever since Super Smash Bros. was created. I wonder if my family's still alive too."

His words just wanted to make me cry for him. I hugged him back. I felt so safe around him. _Am I starting to develop feelings for him? No, it can't be! He's male, I'm male. This will never work._

Ness finally let me go, which made me pout inside.

"I guess we should continue our walk home, huh?" he asked. I nodded in agreement.

I thought of something most starter couples do. Holding hands. I dared to take his hand. He turned around and smiled. He started to swing or hands together, as if he didn't know why I wanted to hold his hand in the first place. He probably thought it's just the beginning of a very good friendship. I guess I was happy that he wasn't questioning me.

I was the one who broke the silence this time. "Hey, Ness. Are we friends?"

Ness laughed at the question and said, "Of course, silly! Why wouldn't we be?"

I was so happy that I wanted to hug him again, but I stopped. I knew if I did, he'll obviously know that there's something going on. I guess I'll have to wait. And besides. We've only just met.

After a while, I could finally see the Smash Mansion in the far distance. "Ness, look!" I said. "We're almost home!"

Ness smiled and said, "boy am I tired. We've been walking for almost three hours! How are you still so active, Lucas?" I felt something squeezing me and I just realized he was still holding my hand. I blushed a deep shade of red. Luckily, he didn't notice me. _Was he feeling the same way too?_

We finally reached the entrance of the mansion and Ness opened the door. "After you," he said.

I smiled weakly and tried to cover my blush as I walked inside. _Whew! He didn't notice again!_

Ness closed the door behind him and followed me to the elevator. "Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted out to me.

"I was just going to go back to my room," I replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to eat dinner together," Ness scratched the back of his head and I saw a slight blush creep onto his face. _Oh my gosh! Is this for real?_

I stood there speechless for a minute and then I finally spoke up. "Sure. I'd love to," I almost said in a whisper. I felt my face getting hot.

"Great! Let's go!" Ness held my hand and dragged me to the Smash buffet and when we went inside, we saw all of the brawlers eating and chatting.

"Boy, is it loud," I said.

"I know, right? Do you want to go somewhere where it's more quiet?" he asked.

_Oh my goodness! Some private time with Ness! This is my lucky day!_ "Sure!" I said. "How about there?" I pointed to a small table fit for two near a corner where there is no one around.

Ness pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'll wait here. You can get your food first."

I nodded and went to get some food. I did some thinking when I was there.

_Okay, so I'm just some gay guy who has a crush on a person that I just met, but it seems to me that he likes me back. One, he held on to my hand and two, he blushed when he asked me to eat dinner with him! Calm down, Lucas. You're getting too excited. What if he's just showing a lot of kindness because we're new good friends? Then there is no chance of him hitting on me, although I wish he was. He's got good looks, he has a unique accent that I just absolutely love, and he h- NO! Stop it! I'll think about this later. Right now, I need to get some food._

I grabbed an omelet, some spaghetti, chicken, and a bowl of hot soup. I walked back to our table and sat down. Ness got up and went to get his food. When he came back, I saw steak, pizza, and some vegetables on his plate. We both began to eat and we were silent for a while. I was the first to speak up.

"Ness? Why did you ask me to eat dinner with you?"

"Um... I guess I didn't want to come here alone."

"But I thought you had a lot of other friends here."

"Yeah, but I kind of wanted to spend time with you."

_Holy crud! Did he really say that?! That must be a clue! _"Oh. I kind of wanted to be with you too." When I looked at his face, he was beet red.

"Heh. Would you like to spend the night at my room? I'd be really glad if you did."

_I can literally see hearts popping around his head. My wish came true! _"I'd love to!"

"Great! Let's hurry up and eat so we can go!"

_Oh Ness. Are you that eager? _We ate our dinner in silence for the rest of the time. When we finished, Ness helped me put the plates in the sink where Master Hand and Crazy Hand help to wash the dishes. We walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

"What room number do you have? Mine is 27," I asked.

"Mine is 17. We're ten rooms away!"

When we're inside the elevator, Ness pushed the "2" button to go to the second floor. We felt the elevator jerk beneath our feet and went up at high speed. It suddenly stopped and the door opened. Ness grabbed my hand and dragged me out, causing me to blush. Soon, we arrived at room 17 and Ness opened the door. I was surprised at how clean his room was!

"Make yourself at home!" Ness said.

I sat down on the brown love seat (a couch with two seats) and Ness sat down next to me. "So, how are you enjoying the Smash universe so far?" I asked.

"It's pretty cool. I got to meet a lot of other people from different worlds! But the best thing is, I got to meet you."

I widened my eyes at his statement and turned my head away while blushing fiercely. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too. I really liked you from the start."

From the corner of my eye, I could see his face turning really red. _Should I tell him now, or some other time?_

We sat there without any words for a moment and then Ness finally spoke up. "L-Lucas? I think I-I need to tell you something..."

I was really confused. Why was he stammering like that? "Y-Yeah?"

Ness took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "I-I been having r-really weird feelings lately. I'm not sure what they mean."

I feel like I was going to faint. _Is he going to confess his love to me? _"Um..." I really didn't know what to say.

"W-When I first met you, I-I thought we c-could be..."

"T-Together?" I said, finishing the sentence for him.

Ness looked up with a surprised expression. "W-What? I d-didn't mean that!"

"Ness, I clearly know you're lying. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"B-Because I-I'm scared to t-tell you t-that..."

"Ness," I interrupted him, "don't worry, because I-I love you too." _There. I finally said it._

Ness looked shocked. I wasn't sure if he was happy or not. But I still wrapped my arms around him for a hug. Then I felt a tear drop on my forehead. _Is he really crying? _I looked up and saw a few tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb and nuzzled into his neck.

"Ness, don't cry."

"I-I c-can't h-help it," Ness hiccuped.

I tightened my embrace around him and he finally hugged me back with the same amount of force.

"I-I can't believe this is happening," he said.

"This is real life, Nessie-poo," I said while snuggling into him.

"And you already have a nickname for me."

"Uh-huh. Now it's your turn to say it."

Ness sweatdropped. "S-Say what?"

"I know you already know," I teased him. "Come on. Say it," I pushed him even further.

"L-Lucas... I-I l-love you..."

When those words came out of his mouth, I wanted to cry for happiness.

"Oh Ness! I knew you felt the same!"

Then something very unexpected happened. He held me a little away. His hands slid up my cheeks and into my hair and he was pulling my mouth to his.

A kiss. A real kiss.

I melted into him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. In response, I wrapped my own arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My, his lips felt so amazing. Suddenly, I felt his tongue touch the edge of my bottom lip. It seemed like he wanted tongue contact and I let him. I opened my mouth a little wider so his tongue can slip through. I felt so lightheaded when he swirled his tongue around mine. Soon enough, we were out of oxygen and our lips seperated, leaving a small trail of saliva. We both blushed at the activity we just had and I rested my head on his chest. He rubbed my back lightly with his hand.

"Lucas, you're a pretty good kisser."

I blushed madly. "N-No I'm not! That was my first kiss! I never kissed any other person, except you."

"Haha! Do you know you look really cute when you blush?"

I blushed again, giving him that "cute" reaction.

We both stayed in the same position for a long time until we both dozed off in each other's arms.

Is there anything stronger than the power of love?

~~~Fin~~~

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so crappy! This isn't meant for Halloween. I just finished this on this day. I thought this was much better than my first story, In Each Other's**** Shoes****. I was thinking about discontinuing it because I can never finish anything that's too long, but I still might update it. Please R&R! Thank you so much! :D**


End file.
